luheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucent Heart Wiki
Welcome to the''' Lucent Heart Online Wiki!' This Wiki is dedicated to the massively multiplayer online role-playing game called Lucent Heart. Please feel free to browse the Wikipedia for information regarding the game. Whether it’s information regarding a particular quest, item, or event, we have it all! We currently have a total of ' ''' articles in this wiki, please submit any information you may have about the game. Be sure to check out our FAQ section for more information about the game or visit Lucent Heart's Website. Lucent Hearts is currently in Open Beta state for players in North America to join the world. The game is published by SubaGames from Wicked Interactive Ltd. Inspired by the Zodiac System (Birth signs), a special Horoscope system is in place which your Zodiac Sign influences the abilities that your character has Cupid System Lucent Heart is mostly notorious for its Matchmaking System in where you work with Cupid the God of Love to meet people along the way and develop relationships in that hope of finding a "Soul Mate." Through finding a Soul Mate, you will establish a parternship with another player (You can have up to three Soul Mates and even marry one of them in-game) and the two of you can work together to gain bonus experience, unlock special emotes that will reward you with powerful buffs even acquire powerful specialty items only through partnering up with a Soul Mate. Class System At the start of the game you start as a Beginner but are quickly given the choice between Warrior and Mage at level 4. Branching out from there is level 10 where you can pick Gunner or Knight (From Warrior) and Priest or Wizard (From Mage). Lastly, when reaching level 36 you have 8 total choices, 2 stemming from each of the level 10 classes. *Solar Guardian and Celestial Templar come from Knight *Comet Marksman and Nova Sentinel come from Gunner *Moon Flame Envoy and Galaxy Sage come from Wizard *Dawn Prophet and Sun Commissioner come from Priest Professions & Crafting Lucent Heart offers 6 professions. Tailoring, Blacksmithing, Machinery, Alchemy, Jewelcrafting and Card Design. Quests for these professions begin at level 5, and every 5 levels thereafter to increase the arsenal of items you are able to craft. Gear crafted from Tailoring, Blacksmithing and Jewelcrafting have a chance to become "Fine", "Exceptional", "Perfect" (and so on) items, increasing their value with additional stat boosts. Dungeons & Bosses Another unique aspect to Lucent Heart is the ability to customize a dungeon before you enter it. By using a combination of Star Cores, you are able to customize the environment, the enemies you will fight - and even the loot table! There are also numerous world bosses scattered throughout the realm, creating an epic PvE experience for you and your friends and guildmates. Another way to "test your skills" is to enter the monster arena by yourself or with a team, where you will be faced with waves of monsters for prizes. Pets Dozens of pets are available through various means to assist your character. Some pets will passively help you with stat buffs, others will attack, some will do both. The pets themselves have their own way of leveling up through feeding them. The higher their level, the more they help you. At the max pet level of 12, pets will gain abilities such as buffing, healing, stunning, special attacks and so much more. Those who are dedicated to raising pets can even summon up to four pets at once! Lucent Heart Passive Pets Affiliates and Links Lucent Heart Japanese Wiki - The Japanese wiki for the game. It's older and thus more complete than this wiki. You can use a machine translator, like Google Translate to read it (unless you can read Japanese), but many names will not be translated the same way. The other Lucent Heart Wikia Suba Games Forums, Lucent Heart Section * Suba Games Lucent Heart Help Forum * Guides Subforum - Contains a lot of missing information that should be copied here. Lucent Heart on DeviantART - The most famous group for Lucent Heart on dA. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Classes